EL ANIME DETRÀS DEL MITO: INUYASHA
by AngelaMort
Summary: Curiosidades, sentimientos y confesiones que no deseabamos saber acerca de los protagonistas de la serie, en boca de ellos mismos... aun que algunos no tengan tacto para decir las cosas...


**NOTA:** Después de casi 2 años volví a ver Inuyasha (encontré mis capítulos) ¿Recuerdan que en Toonami era solamente Pokemon, Gundam Wing, Inuyasha y BDZ? Que tiempos aquellos. Hace años que no escribo fics de Inuyasha, así que ahí les va este Oneshot inspirado al volver a ver las divertidas peleas entre Kouga e Inuyasha xD y ciertos comentarios sarcasticos de algunos personajes (¿Les suena Sango? xD?) Además este tipo de fic lo hice con uno de Saint Seiya, pero creí que seria divertido hacer el fic en esta version.

**EL ANIME DETRÁS DEL MITO: ****INUYASHA.**

Hola amigas, Holo amigos, soy yo, su amiga Angela quien vuelve a los fics de este GRAN anime después de tanto tiempo recordarán en fics como "La inocencia de una niña" o "Inuyasha: el musical" (el cual después de años sigue siendo leído y hasta siguen mandando reviews jajaja también muchos me han dicho que este fic gano un premio, la verdad nunca me enteré de eso y espero me lo aclaren por que yo ni idea)

Muchos de ustedes saben lo sucedido en esta historia, la cual se desarrolla en el Japon antiguo. Sin embargo la mayoría ignora, lo que los personajes tanto protagonistas como villanos, sintieron, pensaron y que hicieron después de hacer su papel dentro de la serie.

A continuación en boca de los mismos personajes.

**DETRÁS DE CÁMARAS: CONOCIENDO AL ELENCO.**

**Nota**: Cada que cambien de nombre al principio, como a continuación verán es como si fuera el cambio de entrevistas) 

_**INUTAISHO, PADRE DE INUYASHA Y SESSHOUMARU ALIAS "EL SUEGRO DE TODAS LAS FANS".**_

-Si, ya estoy listo –se acomoda su micrófono y mira a la cámara- Así es, yo soy el padre de esos 2 chamaquitos maleducados. Y si, a ambos les dejé 2 espadas como sabrán, 'Colmillo Sagrado' y 'Colmillo de acero' grandes espadas ¿Ah? –saca pecho- Y no me llames suegro…

_**TOTOUSAI, FORJADOR DE ESPADAS.**_

-Así es, yo forjé esas dos maravillas, vaya que tengo talento ¡En tres días las forjé! –se rasca la cabeza- ¿Tres días que? Yo dije eso?

_**MYOUGA, PULGA Y VIEJO AMIGO DE LA FAMILIA "YASHA" XD**_

Sin querer es aplastado por uno de los camarógrafos.

_**SESSHOUMARU, MONSTR**__**UO DE SANGRE PURA Y EL SER MAS HERMOSO DE LA SERIE.**_

-Sigo sin entender como es que a MI, el GRAN Sesshoumaru, me dieron una espada sin filo ¿En que demonios pensaba mi padre? Yo soy el malo, el cruel, el matón de la serie… bueno, casi, esta espada sin filo me hace perder mi virilidad, además, ese Inuyasha es un completo idiota ¡Y ni siquiera tiene buena puntería! –sus hermosos ojitos se ponen rojos- ¡Me cortó el brazo! Osea ¿Quién en su sano juicio corta un brazo? Era mi brazo izquierdo ¡Soy zurdo! Desde ese entonces odio a Inuyasha mas de lo que lo odiaba ¿Qué esperaban? Que le dijera "Ay querido hermanito Inu, mi favorito, me cortaste el brazo, pero no nos fijemos en esas trivialidades, total, teniendo a un hermano como tu no necesito de una extremidad tan burda como mi brazo" ¡Por favor!

Angela solo babea.

_**INUYASHA, MONSTRUO HIBRIDO Y PROTAGONISTA.**_

-Si, yo recibí a Colmillo de Acerco, útil para todas ocasiones, es mas, también me servia para cortarme las uñas pero no entremos en detalles –besa su espada- ¿Sesshoumaru que? Solo fue un brazo ¡Ash! Es TAN susceptible –mueve su cabeza en negación- Además que ni se queje, a él con brazo o sin el lo respetaron, no que yo siempre recibía los peores tratos, se burlaban de mi por tener orejas de perro. Tuve una infancia difícil ¿Saben? Yo también tengo sentimientos –le cae una piedra en la cabeza- ¡Auch! Dolió ¿Quién fue el gracioso? AJA ¡Ya te vi Sesshoumaru, regresa!

_**KIKYOU, SACERDOTIZA**_

-Lo bueno se vuelve malo, lo malo se vuelve bueno, lo que nace muere, lo que muere renace, lo sucio se purifica, lo puro se ensucia… digo ¿Qué, qué pienso de Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru? Esos dos son el colmo, se la vivían peleando, cuando yo fui novia de Inuyasha no hablaba de otra cosa que no fuera su hermano "Que Sesshoumaru es un idiota, que esto, aquello, lo otro.." realmente no lo soporté, por esa razón di terminada mi relación con él y traté de eliminarlo –se acomoda su micrófono- ¿Qué no sabían? Naraku no fue, yo fui la que lo quería acabar, es que me tenía harta ¿Qué como me sentí yo en la serie? Pues no fue justo todo lo que pasé, primero me matan, luego me reviven y yo salí desnuda en ese episodio ¿Recuerdan¿En donde quedó la moral en estos días? En mis tiempos las mujeres éramos recatadas y no mostrábamos carne, no como esa exhibicionista, fácil, arrastrada, piruja, golfa y facilota de Kagome. Además en esa etapa algunos, si no es que la mayoría de los fans no me bajaban de 'bruja cadáver viviente'.

Angela finge demencia.

_**KAGOME, REENCARNACION DE SACERDOTIZA.**_

-Yo tuve muchas trabas en la serie y ser la segunda no fue fácil, siempre tuve las que perder –se cruza de brazos- bueno, debo aceptar que si tuve un poquito de suerte y mas con los chicos, Kouga e Inuyasha se peleaban por mi –se sonroja- Pero bueno, yo de mensa anduve tras Inuyasha sabiendo que todavía andaba tras esa cadáver viviente de Kikyou. Díganme ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? Yo no estoy amargada, soy, moderna, visto a la moda, soy inteligente, bonita y no estoy paliducha como ella…

_**INUYASHA, MOSTRUO HIBRIDO Y PROTAGONISTA.**_

-¡No soy mujeriego, ese es Miroku! –sale Miroku a saludar a la cámara pero Inuyasha lo empuja- Como sea, estaba entre la espada y la pared ¡No es fácil escoger entre las dos! –le cae una flecha cerca de su cabeza- Digo… gulp… que pensándolo bien me quedo con Kikyou… -le cae otra flecha de igual manera- … digo, creo que mejor me quedo con Kagome…

Se ve que las mencionadas rodean a Inuyasha.

-Creo que me llaman –Inuyasha se aleja de ahí.

_**KOUGA, LIDER DE LA TRIBU DE LOS HOMBRE**__**S LOBO.**_

-¡Esa bestia buena para nada siempre las quiso a todas! Ah pero me va a conocer ese imbécil, le voy a dar a entender de una buena vez por todas que Kagome es mi Mujercita –se levanta de su lugar- ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUU!

_**INUYASHA, MONSTRUO HIBRIDO Y PROTAGONISTA.**_

-(Quien tenia flechas en toda la ropa) Mejor optaré por la soltería… -refunfuña- ¿Qué que pienso de Kouga? Ese lobo pulgoso y apestoso siempre metía sus narizotas donde nadie lo llamaba –llega el mencionado y le da un golpe en la cabeza- ¡Auch¿Otra vez tú, lobo ponzoñoso?

-¡Así es y de una buena vez por todas arreglaremos cuentas! –Kouga se va sobre Inuyasha.

-¡Como quieras! –Inuyasha de igual manera, para después ambos empezarse a ahorcar mutuamente.

Angela mira la escena y llama a la perrera.

_**GINTA Y HAKAKU, MIEMBROS DE LA TRIBU DE HOMBRES LOBO**_

-Kouga siempre fue impulsivo y mas cuando le gusta una chica, no se detiene hasta conquistarla -dice Ginta- Como por ejemplo la Señito Kagome.

-Es verdad, Kouga suele ser bastante impulsivo –añade Hakaku.

(¿Se dan cuenta de que uno de estos dos tiene la voz de Ranma? Kouga se parece a Ryoga y a Duke Devlin de Yu-Gi-Oh! Y Sango a Ukyou xD)

_**AYAME, MIEMBRO DE A TRIBU DE MUJERES LOBO.**_

-¿Qué Kouga y Kagome? Eso no es cierto, yo soy la prometida de Kouga, se hace el de los oídos sordos cuando se lo recordé. Exacto, el me lo había prometido en aquella hermosa noche del arco iris lunar –se levanta de su lugar- Vas a ver que le voy a quitar ese Halzheimer, el cual no funciona con migo –se va de ahí- ¡Ingrato lobo mal nacido¿Dónde estas? (se escucha a lo lejos)

_**SANGO, EXTERMINADORA DE MOUNSTROS.**_

-La verdad es que yo no entiendo a los hombres, son realmente unos idiotas –se cruza de brazos, sin mencionar que, detrás de ella se ve que una nube de polvo va y viene de un lado para otro, eran Kouga e Inuyasha que siguen peleando, Sesshoumaru en su forma de monstruo los corretea, Kikyou y Kagome avientan flechas, para después llegar al zafarrancho Ayame y llevarse a Kouga de las orejas- Como te decía, hablando de mi, yo no se que rayos le vi a su excelencia, ni que estuviera tan guapo, lindo, apuesto, sexy, encantador, divino, hermoso… -suspira- digo, además es un mujeriego, cínico y poco discreto.

_**MIROKU, MONJE SHINTOISTA.**_

-No me culpen, solo necesito un poco de amor, además ¡Mi mano¡Mi mano es la maldita! –mira a la entrevistadora- Por cierto ¿No te gustaría tener un hijo con un lindo monje? –de repente el Hiraikotsu lo golpea- ¡Auch!

¡PAS!

Se ve que Miroku tiene una mano marcada en la cara, proporcionada por una servidora.

_**SANGO, EXTERMINADORA DE MOUNSTROS.**_

-Maldita tiene pero la actitud ¬¬

_**SHIPPOU, KITSUNE DE FUEGO.**_

-La verdad es que no entiendo a los adultos, pelean por nada, se enojan por todo, están locos –mira su reloj- Lo siento, no puedo estar mas aquí, tengo una entrevista con Ophra…

_**SESSHOUMARU, MOUNSTRO DE SANGRE PURA Y **__**LO MAS HERMOSO DE LA SERIE.**_

Angela empieza a babear.

-(sacudiéndose su hermosa cabellera) Dejando a un lado el tema 'Inuyasha es un idiota'. Pues no estoy acostumbrado hablar de mi vida privada, pero así es, soy padre soltero, cuido de Rin ¿Qué si es cierto de los rumores que dicen que Jakken esta enamorado de mi? Que asco! Pero por supuesto que no, se que es raro pero al menos tengo quien bese mis pies y me suba el ego sin necesidad de pedírselo ¿Qué tu quieres ser la madre de Rin?

En eso se ve que Kagura se avienta sobre Angela. Sesshoumaru sin decir mas se va de ahí sin que las dos se den cuenta.

_**RIN, HIJA ADOPTIVA DE SESSHOUMARU.**_

-Pues si, el señor Sesshoumaru cuida de mi, salvó mi vida –parpadea- ¿Qué tu quieres ser mi mamá?

Llega Kagura otra vez a taclear a la pobre de Angela.

-¿Qué quieres ser mi mamá? –pregunta Rin al ver a la demonio.

Angela empuja de nuevo a Kagura.

-¿Saben? Estoy confundida… -Rin se rasca la cabeza.

_**JAKKEN, FIEL SIRVIENTE DE SESSHOUMARU.**_

-¿Obsesión? Yo no tengo ninguna obsesión hacia mi Amo bonito ¿Qué te hace pensar eso? –se ve que la lagartija tiene una peluca blanca puesta, botones de Sessh, una playera con su foto estampada y un tatuaje que dice 'J y S'.

- - - -

Ahora ¿Qué piensan los villanos y como se sintieron?

_**YURA, EL DEMONIO DE LOS CABELLOS**_

-Así es, yo fui la primera villana de la serie ¿Qué puedo decir? Yo salí en dos capítulos como lo acordado en el contrato, pero no importó, ya que después de eso abrí una fabrica de pelucas y ahora soy una gran empresaria, no me quejo, gané popularidad con la serie, las niñas querían ser como yo… además un tal Manten me compra a por mayor de mis productos.

_**NARAKU, VILLANO PRINCIPAL.**_

-Todo yo, todo yo… -se cruza de brazos- No me culpen, mis fechorias fueron provocadas a falta de televisión e Internet, aun que admito que me divertí mucho a costa de Inuyasha y compañía –se rasca la cabeza- No entiendo por que todo mundo me odiaba tanto, en fin, hablando de mi no todo fue color rosa, no fue fácil ser padre soltero, criar a todas mis inútiles extensiones no fue una tarea sencilla…

_**KAGURA, LA MANIPULADORA DE LOS VIENTOS.**_

-¡Yo no soy ningún ventilador con patas ni tampoco soy una aire acondicionado viviente! Yo siempre fui la hija no deseada de Naraku ¿Pero saben que? No me importa ya que algún día seré libre como el viento y estaré a lado del lindo Sesshito que se cae de bueno y… esperen ¿Grabaron eso? Rayos ¡Danza de las cuchillas!

_**KANNA, REPRESENTANTE DE LA NADA.**_

-. . .

Una de esas bolas de desierto pasa frente a las cámaras.

_**GOSHINKI, EXTENSION DE NARAKU.**_

-(responde antes de que haga la pregunta, recuerden que lee la mente) Si, ya lo sé, no me parezco a mis hermanas… si, también lo sé, soy morado ¡Y no soy el primo de Barney si estas pensando eso! Si, también lo sé, mi dentadura es tan blanca y fuerte que pudo romper a Colmillo de Acero ¿Qué como le hago? Uso la pasta de la boquita –sonríe al estilo comercial de pasta de dientes.

Silencio sepulcral de Angela.

_**HAKUDOSHI, EXTENSION DE NARAKU.**_

-Debo admitirlo, yo fui el consentido de Naraku, y no lo culpo yo también sería mi consentido, ademas me comprò mi Ponny 'Flammy' n.n –suspira- Aun que lo único que no me gustaba era tener que cuidar del bebé y como me cansé se lo di a Kanna Ji, Ji. Y sobre mi relación con Kagura, pues nunca nos entendimos del todo, mi hermana era una rebelde total.

_**KAGURA, LA MANIPULADORA DE LOS VIENTOS.**_

-¡Seré libre¿Me oyen? LIBREEE!!!

_**YOROUMARU Y KAIGEROUMARU, EXTENSIONES DE NARAKU.**_

Yoroumaru juega con una bola de estambre como si fuera gato, y el diminuto Kaigeroumaru esta sentado en la silla y sostiene una limonada con sus pinzas.

-Si, soy otro de los tantos hijos no reconocidos de Naraku, lo odio a él, odio a Kagura… a decir verdad odio a todos, también te odio a ti y te voy a comer…

Angela huye de ahí.

_**KOHAKU, EXTERMINADOR DE MOUNSTROS.**_

-(Quien estaba todo ido) Matar, quiero matar… (ya normal y se mira las manos) ¿Qué hice hermana¡QUE HICE HERMANA! …(todo serio) Naraku ser el mas guapo y mi amo… (se mira las manos) ¡NOOOOOOOO! … (todo serio) Naraku ser el mas poderoso… (se mira las manos) ¿Esto es sangre? (se desmaya).

_**TSUBAKI, LA SACERDOTIZA MALA.**_

-Yo fui la rival de Kikyou dime ¿Qué tiene ella que no tenga yo? No entiendo por que a ella le dieron la perla de Shikon, me lucía mas a mí, es mas, combinaba con mi color de piel –se acomoda su cabellera- ¡Odio a Kikyou! Sabes ¡La odio! No hablo todo el tiempo de Kikyou, es tomarle importancia a Kikyou, no le tengo envidia a Kikyou y por supuesto que no quiero parecerme a Kikyou –se puede ver que trae un traje de sacerdotisa rojo con blanco- ¡Eso no prueba nada¡Es la moda!

(N: Se dan cuenta que las dicipulas de este personaje se parecen a Rin Rin y Ran Ran de Ranma?)

- - -

¿Y que hay de los 7 hermanos guerreros? Bankotsu, Renkotsu, Yomotsu… bueno, ustedes me entienden, los "Kotsus"..

_**JANKOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-(Pintándose las uñas con un bonito color rosa) ¿Qué puedo decir? Fue lindo el haber trabajado con el hermoso de Inuyasha, el divino Miroku, el bello Kouya y por supuesto el encantador de Sesshoumaru… -saca una linda bolsa de cosméticos- ¡Pero que cosa! Se me olvido mi labial rojo!

_**RENKOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-(Acomodándose la pañoleta en la cabeza) Bueno, debo decir que a pesar de que mi hermano Jankotsu era afeminado, raro y bateaba para el otro lado, pues así lo tuvimos que aceptar, después de todo sabia pelear. En fin, nosotros los siete hermanos guerreros tuvimos gran aceptación entre el publico, después de Inuyasha me contrataron para el Cirque du Solei como traga fuego…

_**JIN**__**KOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-Si… Si… Si…

_**JOKOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-(Se ven solo las piernas de este personaje, disculpen, nuestras cámaras no dan para mas) Yo actualmente trabajo en la película "Jack y las habichuelas mágicas"…

_**SUIKOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-(mostrando sus garras) ¡Quiero matar¿Dónde está Inuyasha? Grrrrrrr… (con cara de angelito) Se me olvidaba que tengo que cuidar a esos lindos niños n.n… (mostrando sus garras) Hoy habrá sangre en el orfanato WUAJAJAJAJA…. (con cara de angelito) Amo a los niños n.n… (mostrando sus garras) Quiero sangre de niño…

Silencio sepulcral…

_**MOKOTSU, MIEMBRO DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-¿Saben? No tuve mucha participación en la serie, un tal Sesshoumaru me sacó de está ¿Pero saben que? Me voy a vengar –saca un frasco de veneno- WUAJAJAJAJA… hablando de venenos, estoy de ofertas, en la compra de un veneno para ratas llévese de regalo un frasco de gas pimienta!

_**BANKOTSU, LIDER DE LOS 7 HERMANOS GUEREROS.**_

-Así es, yo soy el mayor de los siete. Y que puedo decir sobre mis hermanos, de acuerdo si lo sé, son medio raros, empezando por Jankotsu, era realmente indefinido. Suikotsu era bipolar y tenia una extraña afición por Wolverine, a Jinkotsu lo utilizamos como carros de carreras, Mokotsu tiene su negocio de veneno para ratas, Renkotsu trabaja en el circo y mi hermano el gigantón hace cine… -dice orgulloso- Hablando de mi, pues yo soy modelo, tengo muchas fans y te confesaré algo –baja la voz- Mis primos son esos villanos que también salieron al principio ¿Los recuerdan? Exacto, Jiten y Manten… aun que este ultimo es adoptado.

_**MANTEN, HERMANO **__**MENOR RELAMPAGO.**_

-¡Cabello¡Al fin tengo cabello! –decía mientras tenia una peluca al buen estilo Van Hallen y empieza a reírse como Psicópata.

_**JITEN, HERMANO MAYOR RELAMPAGO.**_

-Así es, los 7 hermanos guerreros son mis primos ¿Se nota el parecido verdad? Y mas si estamos juntos Bankotsu, Renkotsu y yo. Mi hermano Manten es adoptado, además da miedo, tiene una extraña obsesión por tener cabello, pero yo siempre se lo dije "Aun que la mona vista de seda…" pero no me hace caso… en fin, así es, junto con Bankotsu soy modelo de una marca muy conocida de ropa… -suena un celular- Disculpen, me habla mi amigo Tommy…

En eso va llegando Inuyasha.

-¡Aja! Aquí están todos mis enemigos! –el hibrido desenvaina a colmillo de acero- ¡Peleen cobardes!

-¡Espera Inuyasha, aun tenemos cuentas pendientes! –exclama Kouga.

-¡Kouga, las cuentas las tienes pero con migo! –dice la lobita bastante furiosa.

-¡Inuyasha, elije de una vez, el cadáver viviente o yo!

-¿Cadáver viviente? Ya quisieras exhibicionista, colegiala de quinta! –responde Kikyou.

-¡Ya quisieras Cadáver viviente! –añade Kagome bastante molesta.

-Ya sacaste boleto –Kikyou se avienta contra Kagome y la empieza a estrangular.

Y así se armó de nuevo un zafarrancho entre todos los personajes (de nuevo). Digámoslo así, Inuyasha empezó a pelear con algunos de los 7 hermanos guerreros incluidos Jiten, ya que Maten se seguía riendo como enfermo mental mientras se veía en un espejo, aun que a la vez el mitad bestia huía ya que Jankotsu lo acosaba cada que podía. Kagome y Kikyou se mataban mutuamente. Ayame por otro lado golpeaba a Kouga por no recordar lo de su compromiso, Ginta y Hakaku apenas iban llegando (como siempre hasta el ultimo). Kanna no hacia nada (irónicamente hablando), Hakudoshi se divertía aventándole piedras en la cabeza a Inuyasha desde el aire, estaba montado en su Pony… digo, caballo de fuego. Naraku aventaba marionetas sin ton ni son. Sango golpeaba a Miroku por no serle fiel y Sesshoumaru se alejaba tranquilamente y tras de él iban Rin y Jakken.

Estos nunca cambiaran, como sea esto fue todo por hoy, conocimos mas a fondo a nuestros queridos personajes, y nos enteramos de cosas que quizá muchos no deseábamos saber ¡Los leo en la próxima y nos vemos en otro fic sin sentido común como este!

(Angela va tras Sesshoumaru pero Kagura la taclea. Pero no se deja y le jala los cabellos al ventilador con patas y así empieza una pelea mientras Sesshoumaru desaparece de la vista de todos)

**FIN**

**YO:** No puedo creer que tenga casi todos los capítulos que se transmitieron en CN, aun que los últimos los tengo revueltos, ya que no recuerdo si fue primero la saga de la sacerdotisa Tsubaki, El clan de los gatos leopardo o los 7 hermanos guerreros (que para mi fue la mejor Saga, es mi favorita y tuvo el mejor Opening, si mal no recuerdo de llamaba_ Grip_ ¿No?)

Y bueno, no puse a mas personajes por que como dije antes, en CN JAMAS transmitieron la serie completa, al menos yo todavía llegue a ver como derrotan a los 7 hermanos guerreros, cuando raptan a Rin y todavía vi gran parte de la saga de Hakudoshi y todas esas peleas, pero hasta ahí me quedé. Vi el ultimo capitulo de la serie (el final que por cierto es un asco), y todavía salieron mas rivales para los protagonistas pero como no los conozco por completo, pues por eso no los saqué (me dio flojera buscar en Internet xD), solo recuerdo a un tal Gakusajin y a 3 niños que se dedican a derrotar monstruos con unas cosas como jarrones o algo así.

Los OVAS o Películas ya las vi todas, pero nah, son mas divertidos los personajes del anime xD. Sobretodo Kagura, que siempre me la agarro de bajada jajajaja. Pero si llego a ver el resto de la serie o conozco mejor a los personajes restantes, les prometo que haré un segundo capitulo.

En fin, espero les haya gustado esta parodia de esos programas de entrevistas que sacan en la tele. La versión original de este fic es de mi otro fic de Saint Seiya (Caballeros del Zodiaco) llamado "Historias Zodiacales". Espero hacer mas fics de humor de Inuyasha que por ahí tengo ideas para torturar a estos personajes Wuajajaja…

En fin, si tienes dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, criticas constructivas no duden en mandármelos. Los leo en la proxima ¡Au revoir!

**CARPE DIE****M**

**Que significa "Vive tu día al máximo"**

**--**


End file.
